


For Good Again

by Smalls2233



Series: Redemption and Ruin [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon!Reaper, Harpy!Ana Amari, M/M, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: Before the fall of Overwatch, weekly, Ana and McCree would make time to catch up over tea. Reunited, Ana decides it's a good time to bring back their weekly ritual and discuss the potential of McCree answering the recall of Overwatch.





	For Good Again

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a bit of a bridge between Bit By A Dog and my eventual recall fic. Go read If It Takes Me To You as well as Bit By A Dog first to get some more context about this AU.

“Jesse, have tea with me,” Ana rested her hand on McCree’s shoulder. “It’s been too long since we’ve done this.”

McCree looked up from the email to Angela he was typing, “give me just a moment, Angela wanted to check up with me, apparently there’s been some Overwatch activity, somethin’ about a recall,” he paused for a moment before adding, “ya got anything besides tea? Nearly forty and I still can’t stand it.”

Ana laughed, “I’ve got chocolate milk for you.” Jesse smiled, thinking back to when he was younger and how much shit Fareeha would give him for drinking chocolate milk as a grownass adult when Ana and him would have tea on a weekly basis. When he shoved the protein label in front of her face, suddenly she changed her mind about it and would chug it religiously after each workout.

“You know Fareeha and Angela are dating?” McCree went back to typing. “They got together a few years back. I think Fareeha’s pushing Angela to get back into Overwatch.”

“I’m not surprised, I know how Fareeha looked at Angela back then,” Ana smiled and lightly shoved Jesse. “Just like how I know how you looked at Gabriel.”

Jesse ran a hand through his hair and laughed, “apparently everybody did.” He finished typing out the email and sent it. “I can’t believe there’s a recall,” he said as he leaned back and stretched before standing up.

“I wish I could be surprised that Fareeha wants to join,” Ana said, wrapping a wing around Jesse’s shoulders as the two walked to the kitchen. “Are you thinking of going back?”

Jesse pursed his lips and sighed, “I think I should. I wanna talk it over with the three of y’all first, but it’d prob do well for us if I did work with Overwatch again.”

Ana put a kettle on and poured a glass of chocolate milk for Jesse. “What are you going to do about your shifts?” She handed Jesse his glass and he took a long drink before answering.

“Get off base for a couple of days a month?” He shrugged. “Make up excuses if need be, but back in the good ol’ days I usually could slip away unnoticed for a couple of days.”

Ana’s talons clicked on the floor rhythmically as she thought, “I’m not sure if you’ll be able to slip away like you used to,” she finally said after a minute. She turned her attention to the now boiling kettle of tea and put a teabag in a mug before pouring the boiling water over it. “There will be fewer people in Overwatch,  which means more attention turned towards each member. How are you coming along with shifting at will, by the way?”

“Gettin’ better by the day,” Jesse said, focusing hard as he shifted his hand to wolf form and back again. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead when he was finished, exhausted by it. “Still ain’t easy though.”

“Gabriel had issues changing his form for years,” Ana picked up her mug, tossed out the teabag, and motioned at Jesse to follow her as she moved to the couch. “I’m sure it’ll take less time for you to master it than him. It should come easier to you.”

“Sure as hell hope,” Jesse laughed as he plopped himself down on the couch, still clutching his half-empty glass of chocolate milk. “At least the mood swings are starting to be less terrible.” The first time Gabe let him leave the base on the full moon to test the waters, he went nearly feral at the smell of the humans and animals surrounding him. He had tore into several cattle before Gabe could beat him down. Jack said he was lucky that he hadn’t come across anything but the faint scent of humans. The next full moon he was out with a muzzle on and extra strong restraints tying his arms back. He had only killed one cow that night and sustained only moderate wounds from Gabriel having to beat him into submission.

“That’s another thing I’m worried about,” Ana sighed, taking a sip of her tea. “I don’t know how well you’ll do, surrounded by humans.”

“Dunno,” Jesse scratched at his beard. “But I gotta do  _ something _ , Ana, I can’t just keep sittin’ here, doin’ nothing. Gabriel’s infiltrating Talon, Jack’s doing whatever the fuck it is that he does, you’re out patrollin’ and backing up Jack and Gabe.”

“You’re not doing nothing,” Ana said gently. “You’re here researching and helping us out.”

“Ana, y’know that ain’t my strong suit,” Jesse barked out a bitter laugh. “I’m the man ya send in when you need a sharp eye and sharper reflexes. I’m no planner or researcher, I’m the brawn.”

“That’s not the way we see you, Jesse, you’re an incredibly smart man,” Ana wrapped a wing around Jesse, bringing him in close to her. “There’s a reason Gabriel had you as his second in command.”

Jesse gave Ana a tight lipped smile, “I just feel so fuckin’ useless here, Ana. I haven’t mentioned anything to Gabe yet because he’s been so worried about this Talon shit.” He sighed and felt his eyes brim with frustrated tears.

“You’re not useless,” Ana’s voice was soft. “It just could be dangerous if you went back to Overwatch right now.”

Jesse wiped a tear from his eye, his frustration over his tears only making more appear. He was a grown man, he shouldn’t have been crying. “Everythin’ we do is dangerous, Ana. Gabe’s infiltrating Talon with that other demon he works with, Sombra or whatever her name is, Jack and you are both riskin’ your lives. I just can’t sit here.” He gulped down the rest of his drink and exhaled sharply.

“Jesse…” Ana began, resting her hand on Jesse’s back. “I’m just worried, there’s so much that could go wrong. I trust you, but forgive an old woman if she worries.” She pulled McCree into a hug.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her, “I know this is silly,” he sighed.

“It’s not silly,” Ana replied. “You’ve always wanted to do good. You thrived in Blackwatch.” Jesse said nothing, just rested his chin on Ana’s shoulder and held her tight. Ana rubbed circles on his back. “You’re like a son to me,” Ana said softly. “It kills me to see you upset.” She wrapped her wings around the two of them. “When you and Gabriel are together, it’s the happiest I’ve seen him in years, maybe since the strike team days.”

“Happiest I’ve been in years too,” Jesse said quietly. “I was miserable on the run, wanted by the law and pickin’ up petty bounties just so I could buy a bottle of liquor to drown my thoughts in. I miss Blackwatch, Ana. I miss the feelin’ of knowin’ what I’m doing is helping the world.”

“Will there even be a Blackwatch anymore?” Ana asked.

Jesse sighed, “Hell if I know, but I just gotta do something.” He changed the subject, “are you ever gonna tell Fareeha?”

It was Ana’s turn to sigh, “I don’t know. What would she say?”

“I think she’ll be mighty upset at first,” Jesse broke the hug and ran a hand through his hair. “You know how she is, but she’ll get over it, just be happy to see you again.”

“I could only hope,” Ana said. “How will I explain this, though?” She waved at her wings and her bird feet. “You, Gabe, and Jack can usually pass for human, but there’s nothing human about me.”

“Just tell the truth?” Jesse shrugged. “I ain’t gonna tell her shit -- it’s not my place -- but I think she deserves to know.”

“If only it were that easy,” Ana took a sip of her tea. 

“If solving life’s problems were as easy as talkin’ and people understandin’ then we’d be out of a job,” Jesse laughed.

Ana smiled, “at least talking got you and Gabe to understand each other.”

“Ana, I know how much you hate talkin’ about this shit with me, but I can promise you it was much less talking and more of us banging that got Gabe and I to understand each other,” Jesse said.

“Let me live in my fantasy world, Jesse, where you and my daughter have never seen another human being naked,” Ana laughed.

“Look, I’m not saying that Fareeha and Angela have had sex, but I’m saying that Fareeha and Angela have had sex. Fareeha  _ totally _ didn’t text me in celebration the morning after,” this earned Jesse a hard slap on the arm from Ana and he yelped.

“Ziegler finally got laid?” Gabriel was leaning against the doorframe, face exhausted and blood staining his coat. “That get the stick out of her ass at all?”

“Lay off of the doc, Gabe,” Jesse said. “It’s not my fault that you drove her up a wall, but she’s a lovely lady who Fareeha loves a lot and has great sex with.”

“If you talk about my daughter having sex again, I’m leaving,” Ana cut in.

“No, I want to talk about Ziegler having sex, this is a fucking miracle,” Gabriel laughed.

“Gabe, step off, she’s saved your life more than once.”

“Look, all I’m saying is, while I’m not surprised it’s Fareeha banging her, I’m surprised that somebody’s banging her.”

“I’m so glad that you’ve come to kill the mood, Gabriel,” Ana said, trying to look disappointed and failing as a smile crept onto her face.

“You two were getting depressing,” Gabriel shrugged, shucking off his coat and pulling up a chair.

“When’d you get here?” Jesse asked.

“When Ana asked if there’d even be a Blackwatch anymore -- what’s that about?”

“Ah,” Jesse took a deep breath before continuing. “There’s been an Overwatch recall, I was thinkin’ of goin’ back.”

“Do it,” Gabriel’s reply was immediate, shocking both Jesse and Ana.

“It’s dangerous,” Ana protested.

“I trust Jesse.”

“I do too, but that’s besides the point. There’s too much that could go wrong.”

“Ana, there’s too much that could go wrong with everything that we do.”

“That’s what I said,” Jesse cut in.

“Aw, cute, we’re on the same wavelength, babe,” Gabriel laughed before turning serious again. “Jesse did good work in Blackwatch, Overwatch needs somebody like him in it. Especially if he could look after our interests.”

“What will Jack say?” Ana asked.

“Fuck if I know,” Gabriel shrugged. “Prolly will agree with you, but I’m supporting Jesse.”

“I’m just worried, Jesse is still a fresh wolf, it’s only been six months since he’s first shifted, I’d rather wait before we let him go.”

“Ana,” Gabriel said gently. “Jesse can handle this.”

“I know,” Ana sighed. “I just don’t want him to get hurt.”

“It’s a risk we gotta take. You got any more tea, by the way? I wanna get the taste of blood out of my mouth.”

“We’ve got chocolate milk, Gabe,” Jesse added.

“Do I look like I’m twelve, McCree?”

“What the fuck is everybody’s problem with chocolate milk?”

“Jesse, I love you, but it’s really not hot that your favorite drink is fucking chocolate milk.”

“Well that’s just incorrect, my favorite drink is straight whiskey,” McCree protested. “And this just gave me a fantastic idea, whiskey and chocolate milk.”

Ana winced, “Jesse, that sounds disgusting.”

“I think it sounds fantastic.” 

“I’m gonna break up with you over this.”

Jesse chucked his empty glass at Gabriel who caught it with one hand. “Darlin’ you love me too much for that, now get me more chocolate milk.”

“Am I dating a child?”

Jesse clutched his heart, “I’m hurt,” he leaned up against Ana who was laughing. “Ana tell Gabe that he’s bein’ a bully.”

“Gabriel you’re being a bully.”

“Is it so bad that I want to instill healthy drinking habits into my boyfriend?”

“Gabe I’ve seen you demolish like four cheeseburgers and probably ten potatoes worth of fries in one sitting. I don’t think you can lecture me about healthy.”

Gabriel looked hurt, “I like meat and potatoes and had to get calories in my body.”

“How did you not have a heart attack?” Ana laughed.

“Now I’m the one being bullied,” Gabriel filled Jesse’s glass up with chocolate milk before pouring the boiling water over his own mug and tea bag. “I come home, expecting to cuddle with my boyfriend and forget about all the people I just had to kill, but what do I get? A personal attack on my eating habits as a human.”

“If anything, your eating habits have gotten more atrocious now that the calories don’t affect your health anymore,” Ana muttered under her breath.

“I’m hurt,” Gabriel handed Jesse his drink and kissed him on the forehead.

“Gabriel, I’m saying this as your friend, but the combinations of food you eat makes me want to vomit sometimes. I think I once saw you eat a peanut butter and doritos sandwich,” Ana said. Gabriel laughed and flipped her off and she smiled demurely at him in response.

“Not to change the topic of shittin’ on Gabe, but should I respond to the recall?” Jesse asked, sipping on his chocolate milk. “I might give it another month.”

“I’d do it today,” Gabriel said.

“Wait until we get Jack’s input.”

“Ana, let me give you Jack’s input on this,” Gabriel cleared his throat and imitated Jack’s voice. “This is dangerous, McCree should wait until he has more control over his shifts.”

“That’s a valid point.”

“I can have Sombra shadow Jesse. If something goes wrong, she can take care of it.”

Jesse chuckled quietly, “shadow shadow.” Gabriel chucked his teabag at Jesse for that.

“Are you sure she’d agree to it?” Ana asked.

“I think she’d leap at the opportunity to follow Jesse around,” Gabriel laughed. “If only so she could find more ways to piss me off.”

“She’s not that bad!” Ana protested. When Gabriel gave her a look she amended her statement, “she’s able to be professional when she wants to.”

“Wants to is the keyword there, Ana.”

“If this is what it takes to let y’all let me answer the recall, I’ll deal with Sombra,” McCree had never personally dealt with Sombra, but he had been around Gabriel when Gabriel was dealing with her and so had an idea of what she was like.

“Ask Sombra first, Gabriel,” Ana said.

“Already on it, dear,” Gabriel replied, pulling out his phone and sending Sombra a quick text. He got a response almost immediately. “Unsurprisingly, her response was ‘omg fuck yes, Jesse and I are gonna be besties!! lmao’ and with that, I’m already regretting this decision.”

Jesse’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. “You give Sombra my number?” He asked as he read a text, “because I just got a selfie of who I’m assumin’ is Sombra along with a ‘meet your new best friend wink’ text.”

“Welcome to Sombra, where none of your private information is kept private for long,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “She’s incredible at what she does, but her personality is lacking.”

“The pot calling the kettle black,” Ana laughed. Gabriel shot her a rude gesture in response and took a sip of his tea.

“So y’all are good with me respondin’ tomorrow?” Jesse asked.

“I would still rather wait to consult Jack,” Ana pursed her lips. “He deserves to be in on this discussion.

“If Jack’s not back in three days, just go ahead and send the response, babe,” Gabriel said. “Talk to Sombra, and provided she’s in a good mood, she’ll hopefully find a way to get you either away from the humans, or preferably back here each full moon.”

“Sounds fair to me,” Jesse said, leaning back and taking another sip of his drink. Eagerness grew inside of him at the thought of joining Overwatch again. In the years since his departure from the organization, it felt like there was a piece of him missing. He grinned at Gabriel and Ana, “this is how I’ll be useful for us.”

“Babe, you’re already useful.”

“So Ana said,” Jesse replied. “But Overwatch is where I should be.”

“It’ll be good for us to have you out there with more eyes and ears on the ground,” Gabriel agreed. “I’ll miss having you around, though.”

“Havin’ an empty bed’s gonna suck,” Jesse nodded. “But we all make sacrifices.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Gabriel said, reaching out to clink his mug against Ana’s mug and Jesse’s glass. “Sombra or I will keep you filled on Talon’s movements so Overwatch can help take it down.” Jesse grinned as he gulped the last of his drink down. He was ready to return to Overwatch.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack came back two days later and to everybody's surprise, he agreed with Jesse and Gabriel that McCree should answer the recall.  
> \---  
> Follow me on twitter/tumblr/instagram @Smalls2233 where I'm on 24/7 shitposting


End file.
